Rampage
by Kira Yokai
Summary: He was on a rampage and there was no way Matt was backing down. Not this time. He would show Mello just what kind of guy he was messing with. He would show him what dominance looked like.


Today had been perfect and there was nothing absolutely nothing that could ruin it for Matt. Except maybe a blonde who was on a mission, a deadly mission to kill the first person who was in sight and ready to be abused.

Matt was sitting on the cream colored carpet. Controller in hand, headset on, and a cigarette between his lips. Dark red hair, which was usually a bit brighter (alota bit brighter, but wasn't because he had failed to take a shower due to trying to beat his new game he'd gotten), hadn't noticed the rampaging blonde. However, the rampaging blonde who'd been snapping huge chunks of chocolate from silver paper had definitely noticed his friend just lazing around without a care.

This had to stop. Mello worked, brought money home and he'd be damned if the redheaded fucker didn't pay any attention to him. I mean what the hell did he do, but play games all day? Not a damn thing, Mello thought to himself as he chewed the last bit of chocolate in his mouth, slamming the rest of the bar down on the table.

So, stalking across the room to the redhead, arms crossed, and a look of distaste on his face he planted his foot into the striped back causing his friend to fall forwards and press several combinations of buttons on his game.

Immediately Matt shot a look to the blonde. What the hell was he on? Who the fuck pissed in his damn cheerios? Fuck! Pale fingers pulled the headset off and immediately he looked in the blonde's direction with contempt. Matt was pissed, no beyond pissed. He wanted to show the blonde that he could not push him around, that _he_ was not some rag doll that he could love one minute and abuse the next.

Mello smirked. Matt was gonna learn. Yeah, he'd make him learn. He worked, he paid for the smoke he put in his lungs, the food that kept him alive (though Matt ate very little of it, but kept him alive nonetheless), and the roof over his head. Matt _had_ to pay attention to him, he'd make him pay attention to him.

So, smirking the blonde cocked his head to the side and spoke in a voice that allowed Matt to realize his authority, "What, you have something to actually say? Fucking say it, don't look at me with that dumb expression on your face."

Matt was standing on his bare feet now. His short toes squishing into the the cream colored carpet as he squeezed his long pale fingers that would have made Beethoven jealous, into a fist. Fuck Mello, was his thought, fuck that girly bastard. Slowly his hand released as he felt his body calm and instead a smile appear on his face. A smile like no other that had ever come into existence as he walked the five feet and stood a whole four inches above Mello. Four fucking inches that at that moment felt like four feet as he looked down on his friend and laughed. He'd eat Mello. Fuck him and his icy blues, his smirk that could make a gang bosses go running with their tail between their legs, _and_ his damn presence that commanded nothing, but hot hot sex and too much authority. Matt was gonna show him that today he could turn the tables and go on a rampage.

Mello turned his head slightly to the side nervously, a bit of blonde hair falling on the side of his face. He tucked it back quickly as he swallowed. Looking up at Matt; had he always had to look up at Matt? Was Matt really so much taller? It was four inches. Four baby inches. He tried not to put too much emphasis on it, but Matt was smiling as he stood tall walking right up on him. Mello swallowed a second time. Matt was hot. No wonder Mello wanted the redhead's attention. The smirk immediately came back and Mello cocked his head to the side.

"Ohhh am I supposed to be scared?" Mello questioned backing away sheepishly. "Big Matty Watty gonna teach Melly Welly a lesson?" He taunted.

Turn the tables my ass, the blonde smirked even more as he was backing up into the black leather couch Matt leaning into him coyly.

The redhead rolled his eyes, but couldn't help, but follow the blonde headed-mafia-leader onto the couch as he mocked him. He stopped as he noticed that Mello had single handedly turned his overturned tables. Was that shit even possible? Fuck! He shook his head. Fuck him, he was going in for the kill.

Grabbing Mello's arms he leaned the blonde backwards into the couch unable to bear the content look he had on his face. He licked his lips. Inhaling the smell of chocolate that lingered on the blonde.

"Matt stop trying to dominate me. Face it you'll always be my bitch. Don't feel bad, everyone gets this feeling once and awhile, but when they figure out they can't dominate me it goes away and we're always back to playing follow the leader."

Mello tried so hard to believe the words he was saying, but Matt had him by the balls as he was looking him up and down like candy and running his hands all over Mello's body so sensually. Mello craned his neck up when he felt Matt nuzzling at it. God, what was Matt trying to do to him? He swallowed a third time now as the redhead began to bite and lick at his skin that wanted attention soo bad. Kicking off his boots Mello positioned his body so, it was laying parallel on the couch; his knees up; Matt between them.

Looked like Mello was playing follow the leader now, but didn't he always? Matt bit Mello's pale neck sucking in a tiny piece of skin while his hands roamed; untying strings, undoing belts, pulling off pants, and taking off vests.

Matt was more than distracting to Mello. All Mello could do was tilt his head back and moan, but the redhead had known what he was doing when he kissed certain areas or when he grinded his crotch against the blonde's bulging erection that leaked a bit from the tip screaming for an expert's touch. Fuck, when Matt's hand went around Mello's shaft he dominated him. Mello was okay with this. Being turned into a hot moaning mess was alright with Mello at the moment he loved it.

He released a breathy sigh when Matt sped up his menstruations. He _was_ a mess. A huge mess. His eyes couldn't stay straight, they rolled and he felt himself close. He wanted this, needed this. He fucking needed this.

"Matt," he breathed shakily. "Faster." Awe Matt was sucking his nipples and that's when he went over the edge. Open his mouth he came in silence and Matt ever so content smirk as he wiped his hand off on his friend and got up from his place on the couch. Matt was smirking at a confused Mello.

"Tell me again. Who just dominated who?"

Mello seethed with anger. Screw him.

"What? You little fucker."

Smiling Matt walked back to his spot on the ground and began his game. He didn't care he could get Mello every time and he knew and Mello knew. That was all that mattered.

So, who dominated who?


End file.
